Life of Diz
by Lady Dragonpen
Summary: Diz is a typical argonian; he's happily married and works in the Thieves' Guild. However he has a dark secret, he is an assassin but not by choice. What happens when his wife finds out the truth, will she leave him...full summary inside.
1. Diz's World

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Elder Scrolls or anything from that world, it belongs to Bethesda. I also use several names, places, people, etc from Shezris Towns mod in this story. Check out her awesome mod at tesnexus dot com

Summary: Diz is a typical argonian; he's happily married and works in the Thieves' Guild. However he has a dark secret, he is an assassin but not by choice. What happens when his wife finds out the truth, will she leave him and will Diz ever be free from the Dark Brotherhood? Follow Diz's life through all of his highs and many lows on his road of adventures, love, secrets, and much more.

I would love to thank my wonderful Assistant and Editor, omh666, for everything he has done in helping me on this story! Thanks again!

A/N: This is my newest fanfiction story!

Life of Diz

Her red eyes stared lifeless; she had been a young sweet dunmer girl who had barely moved from Morrowind to Cyrodiil. 'Filahn.' Her murderer thought. He bent over and carefully closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Filahn." He whispered. He was a typical argonian with a slight green hue to his scales; Diz was his name. He looked at Filahn one last time before slipping out the window and down the back alleyways of Pell's Gate. He slipped into The Cloak and Dagger and up to his room, once there he locked the door before changing out of his shrouded armour. He shoved it into his bag roughly before putting on some simple cloth pants and a white shirt; he looked over at the stained dirty mattress, 'Is that blood?' Diz thought. He quickly decided to just travel through the rest of the night to the Imperial City. He grabbed his sack, swung it over his shoulder, and left. Diz was grateful that no one at the inn would ask questions or remember him. Diz snuck out of town through a loose board in the fence so as not to make the guards suspicious.

Once out of sight of the gates Diz stepped onto the road and breathed in the cool night air; he could see the tower of the Imperial Palace in the distance but he was still several hours away. If he didn't have too much trouble he would reach the city by sunrise, hopefully. As Diz walked the face of Filahn kept popping up into his mind; with her accusing eyes. Diz sighed before stopping and looking up at the two moons, 'How did I get here?' Diz wondered. He hissed the moment the thought entered his head, of course he knew, "Stupid Ungolim!" Diz cursed. He looked away from the sky and continued at a quicker pace. 'If only I wouldn't have stolen from that stupid elf but how was I to know he was a member of the Dark Brotherhood, the Listener too.' Diz thought.

Diz was a member of the Thieves' Guild, and was quite happy with that but he had made the mistake of stealing some precious relic from the Dark Brotherhood, of course he didn't know what it was or who he was stealing from. He sold it to his fence in Bruma and what happened to it after he didn't know; but Diz had paid a heavy price for his mistake, his soul in exchange. He now did whatever bidding the Black Hand wanted however that did not mean he was a member; he didn't even know where a single sanctuary was.

Diz sighed, 'What's done is done.' He thought to himself. The only way to be free would be to find that blasted relic but it was long gone and even if he found it he is not sure they would forgive him. Not that it would matter; Diz would still have the guilt on his conscience of all those he had killed. Diz growled to himself as he pushed those thoughts out of his head; he wanted to get home in a good mood. He picked his pace back up and continued on his way home.

Diz reached the Imperial Bridge an hour after sunrise; however he didn't enter the city gates but turned right to follow the path to the docks and to the Water Front. He passed several dock workers who were already loading and unloading supplies from ships coming and going. He quickened his pace as he passed The Maria Elena but more specifically her crew; the last thing he wanted was trouble this close to home. Diz reached his shack; he hurried around back and opened the storage cellar. It wasn't big; as it was really used for storing food and only one person could be in it at a time. Diz lifted one of the floor boards and hid his shrouded armour in it; he replaced the board before closing the cellar and going inside. "Diz! You're home early." A female khajiit greeted from her place near the fire. "I decided to travel through the night." Diz informed. "Are you crazy? There are bandits and other cut-throats on the road at night!" The khajiit gasped. "Cresha don't worry about me; I'm very careful." Diz said as he took her by the shoulders. Cresha hugged him, "But I do worry about you." Diz kissed the top of her head, "Okay I won't do that again love…now aren't you going to be late for work?" Diz asked. Cresha pulled away, looked Diz straight in the eyes, and laid her ears back, "You're brushing me off but we'll talk about this later." Cresha stated as she turned to leave.

Diz gave a sheepish smile and walked her to the door before watching his wife make her way to The Bloated Float where she worked. Once she was out of sight his smile fell and he sighed before closing the door; how he hated keeping things from her. "How sweet of her to worry about you." Diz quickly turned around to see Ungolim leaning against the far wall. "She's worried that you might get hurt." Ungolim said in a false sweet voice before laughing. Diz growled, "Ungolim you bastard!" Ungolim quit laughing but a smirk still graced his mouth, "My Diz, you sure are testy today. Better watch your tongue or something unfortunate could happen to sweet Cresha." Ungolim warned. "Damn you!" Diz screamed as he leapt forward and reached for his dagger. Ungolim moved quickly and before Diz knew what happened he was face down on the floor with a dagger to his throat. "Diz you are pushing your luck and trying my patience. Do that again and you'll have to watch your wife suffer as we kill her slowly." Ungolim warned coldly. Diz growled, "Yes Listener."

The dagger was removed from Diz's neck and he was aloud up. He saw his own dagger sticking out of the table but he made no move to get it. "Is the contract fulfilled?" Ungolim asked. Diz knew that Ungolim already knew the answer but this was part of the elf's twisted game, "Yes, she now swims in the void." Diz replied. "Good, here is your next contract; there's no time limit on this one." Ungolim said as he laid the sealed envelope down on the table before leaving. Once he was gone Diz grabbed his dagger and plunged it into the envelope; imagining that it was Ungolim before sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. "I pushed my luck too far that time and it almost got Cresha killed." Diz sighed to himself. He had to remember to hold his tongue and anger in check especially with his wife's life on the line and Ungolim holding the dagger.


	2. Kvatch

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Elder Scrolls or anything from that world, it belongs to Bethesda. I also use several names, places, people, etc from Shezris Towns mod in this story. Check out her awesome mod at tesnexus dot com

Summary: Diz is a typical argonian; he's happily married and works in the Thieves' Guild. However he has a dark secret, he is an assassin but not by choice. What happens when his wife finds out the truth, will she leave him and will Diz ever be free from the Dark Brotherhood? Follow Diz's life; all of his highs and many lows on his road of adventures, love, secrets, etc.

A/N: Here is the second chapter. Also I wanted to add that I'm making travel time and distance greater then it was in the game. The way I see it; the game was just an aspect of the world, like a sample and that the real world of Tamrial would be bigger and wouldn't take 30 or so minutes to walk from one said to the other. Hope that made sense; now on with the story.

Life of Diz

As midnight rolled around Diz slowly made his way to the Garden of Derelict to collect on his job; stealing an Ayleid necklace from The Gallery in Pell's Gate. Diz always found it strange that his thieving and murdering were always in the same city or close to each other; as if the Black Hand knew what the Thief's Guild would ask of him. 'They probably do.' Diz thought to himself. Armand Christophe was waiting when Diz arrived, "Ah Diz, I heard that The Gallery was broken into and that the priceless Ayleid necklace was taken." Armand said with a grin. Diz gave a toothy smile as he handed said necklace over, "That was a fun job though heavily guarded." Diz informed. "Excellent! Here is your payment; 500 septims." Armand gave Diz the gold, who happily accepted it. "Do you have another job available?" Diz asked. "I do actually; it doesn't pay as much as the last job but it should be fun and risky." Armand stated. "Go on." Diz prompted. "You are to go to the city of Kvatch and steal the Count's Insignia Ring." Armand informed. "Sounds fun though Cresha isn't going to like you sending me so far away." Diz informed. Armand laughed, "No I don't think she will; hopefully she won't be too upset." Armand said. "I don't think she will be but if she is then, unfortunately for you, she knows where to find you." Diz stated. "Yes she does." Armand sighed.

Diz quietly entered his home but Cresha was lying awake, "You didn't have to wait." Diz stated as he changed into his sleeping pants before getting into bed. Cresha snuggled up against Diz, who wrapped his arms around her, "So how far is Armand sending you this time?" Cresha asked. "Kvatch." Diz replied. "Don't travel at night please." Cresha asked. "Okay, I promise." Diz said. Cresha smiled happily, "I love you." She said. "I love you too." Diz replied; he gave her a kiss before they went to sleep. Early the next morning, Diz and Cresha ate a quick breakfast though Diz was trying to eat and pack at the same time. "I'll pack some food so I won't have to spend any septims on meals while staying in the inns." Diz stated as he grabbed some fruit and fish. "Dear sit down and eat." Cresha said with a smile. She knew how her husband would try to multitask; something which he wasn't too good at doing and if he kept this up he was bound to forget something. Diz put the food into his sack before sitting down, "Sorry, I just don't want to forget anything." Diz said with a smile. "And I don't want you to either which is why you need to stop running about. Also I don't want you to have to travel on an empty stomach." Cresha informed. "No I don't want to either or I may end up eating my food before I even get to the first inn." Diz said.

After breakfast Cresha gathered the dirty clothes to take down to the lake and wash, "Before you go can you bring some more fish in from the cellar?" Cresha asked. "Of course." Diz replied as he finished cleaning the last of their dishes. "I'll put those away when I get back; you don't want to get too late of a start." Cresha stated. Diz dried his hands off and walked Cresha out, "Be safe, love you." Cresha said. Diz gave her a kiss, "Always, love you too." Diz replied. "Shadow hide you." Cresha said as she walked away. Diz went around back to fetch some fish out of the cellar and to get his Shrouded Armour; he took the fish inside and put it in the cupboard before packing his armour. A little past 9:00, Diz left his house and made his way for Kvatch; it would take at least three days as long as the weather stayed nice and he didn't run into any trouble.

A couple hours before sunset, Diz reached Woodland Village. It was a nice little town located between Skingrad and the Imperial City; it had a good sized inn, a few amount of shops, some homes, and a local chapel. Diz and Cresha had always wanted to move to the town but the homes were out of their price range as were the taxes to own such lovely houses but perhaps one day they would be able to or at least they hoped. Diz rented a room at the Woodland Inn and headed on up after handing over the 20 septims; the room was nice, clean, and bright. Diz set his travel sack on the dresser before pulling out his sleepwear and his contract; which he had yet to read. He changed and ate a light supper of fish soup with half a loaf of rye bread before opening the sealed letter. Diz took a deep breath before reading the damned thing over:

Assassin;

You must travel to Kvatch and kill the count. However first you must steal the custom made dagger from his personal guard, which you will use for the murder. This has to look like a set up and there for must be done on the same night so as the guard cannot report his dagger missing. Figure out a way to make sure he gets accused of the murder as the dagger alone will not be enough. Take your time as failure is not an option

L.

Diz read over the letter a couple more times before he crumbled it up and shoved it back into his bag. 'This is going to take a while.' Diz thought darkly. He sat thinking over the assignment before sighing, he could pull this off but he would have to forgo stealing the Count's Ring; as he could not take the ring of a dead man without making the Thief's Guild suspicious of him plus he could plant the ring with the guard.

The rest of the journey was uneventful and Diz arrived half a day early. Kvatch was a nice city, built in the style of Skingrad but laid out like Cheydinhal. The people were friendly and the guards were too, the shops were pretty good, and the bakery was one of the best. There were two inns in Kvatch; The Silver Moon was in the richer district and The Sleeping Doe was in the poorer district. Both were pretty nice but The Silver Moon was expensive as it had its own private stables, meals were top quality, and guests were served in their rooms. People staying at The Sleeping Doe would have to store their own horses in the common stables and pay the 10 gold fee for board and feed, the food wasn't as top quality, and if you wanted to eat in your room then you would have to wait in the bar than carry it up yourself; but it was cheaper and Diz could afford cheep. He purchased a room for a few days and headed up to settle in; the room was plain with a single bed, dresser, and night stand but it was clean.

Diz decided to go buy something from the bakery; he loved their cinnamon muffins. He locked his room before heading out; he took his time getting their as he walked through some of the gardens admiring the beauty of the city. The bakery smelled so divine that it made Diz's mouth water, "Hello Diz, I haven't seen you in a while." The baker, a Nord named Haz, greeted. "Hello Haz. I've been busy; I think Armand purposely sends me other places just to torture me." Diz stated as he eyed the cinnamon muffins. Haz was a fence for the guild and a contact for those in Elsweyr; being a baker was the perfect cover. Haz laughed, "I doubt that is his plan. Say is your wife with you or is this business?" Haz asked. "Business and I'll take one of your cinnamon muffins." Diz replied.

Haz handed Diz one of the muffins, "Let's hope it will make it back to my room." Diz stated as he paid 7 gold for the muffin. "Take care Diz and be sure to stop by before you leave so I can send you home with some potato bread." Haz stated. "I will do." Diz replied before heading back to The Sleeping Doe. Diz wasted no time, once he got back to his room, to eat his "holy" muffin. "Ahhh." Diz sighed as he happily ate. He savored each bite as if it were the last cinnamon muffin in all of Tamrial. After he finished eating, Diz decided to turn in early and tomorrow he would begin watching the guards to learn their routines.

Diz woke up sometime in the middle of the night though he wasn't sure what woke him, but then he heard someone screaming. Diz jumped up and ran to the window, he pushed it open and smoke immediately filled his nose. He coughed before looking outside; the city looked like it was under attack, buildings were burning, people were screaming, but the worst part was the huge Oblivion Gate and the strange machine. Diz pulled the window shut, quickly grabbed his stuff, and left the inn. The streets were in utter chaos as daedra slew the people of Kvatch, Diz ran down an alleyway to avoid most of the people and creatures. Ahead of Diz was a badly injured woman and her young child that were pleading with a man in red robes, it sounded like he was going to kill them. Diz quietly pulled his dagger from its sheath and snuck up on the man; the woman saw Diz but didn't say anything though she did cringe as Diz slit the man's throat. "Thank ye kind sir." The woman said. "Don't mention it; what's going on?" Diz asked as he ripped his shirt up to bandage the woman's wounds. "I'm not sure, just that we be under attack from oblivion. We're trying to reach the chapel; it be safe there." The woman explained.

Diz nodded and helped the woman up, "I'll get you there." Diz stated. He picked the child up and slowly the three of them made their way to the chapel. It was dangerous and several times daedra or the people in red robes almost spotted them. Diz pounded on the chapel doors when they reached them, "Please let us in." Diz called out. He heard movement before the doors were opened and they were rushed in. "Thank you. Is there a priest, this woman is hurt badly." Diz asked. A chapel healer led the woman and her child away to where the other injured people were. Diz sat against one of the walls and closed his eyes, 'How did this happen?' Diz thought. He didn't get to think any further as someone interrupted his thoughts, "You must be thirsty." Diz opened his eyes to see a priest with startling blue eyes. Diz took the offered cup, "Thanks Brother…" "Martin." Brother Martin filled in. "Is she going to be okay?" Diz asked with a nod towards the injured. "She will be. That was a noble thing you did for them; most would have left them to their fate." Martin stated. "Wasn't nothing noble about it. I did what I would hope others would do for me or my wife." Diz said. "Is she still out there?" Martin asked in concern. "No she's safe in the Imperial City, thank the Nine, I was here on business." Diz replied, though he didn't say it, he was thinking 'If the Imperial City wasn't attacked.'

Hours passed but it felt like centuries. Martin had left a while ago to tend to those that needed him most, Diz tried to keep worrying thoughts of Cresha out of his head; as it would do him no good. Diz watched as a group of survivors got impatient with waiting and left, despite the pleas of the priests and the Kvatch guard. Diz thought a quick prayer for them even though he doubted it would help; at the moment he wasn't too sure about the Nine. It wasn't that Diz was a big church go-er, he never really paid it any thought as personally he followed Nocturnal.

Diz was pulled out of his thoughts when the doors to the chapel opened and in walked four of the town watch and some Nord adventurer. After, who Diz guessed was the captain, and the Kvatch guard talked for a few moments; the guard turned and asked the remaining survivors to follow her. Diz got up and followed the guard out, his last glimpse was of Martin and the male Nord talking before the chapel doors closed. The city was in utter ruins, fire burning several buildings, scorch marks covered the ground along with freshly killed daedra, and the city gates were gone but so were the Oblivion gates. Diz and the other survivors were led down the hill to a small encampment that had been set up; once the guard was sure everyone was safe she returned to the city. "Diz, you survived." Haz said. Diz was relieved to see the man alive; he walked over and sat down near Haz's camp fire. "Glad to see you survived as well; sorry about your shop though." Diz commented. "Yeah me too." Haz replied with a sigh. "But I'll rebuild it; the city will be built again." Haz added with a nod. "How did you escape?" Diz asked. "Luck, I happened to be in the right place at the wrong time; I was letting my horse stretch his legs." Haz replied. "In the middle of the night?" Diz asked skeptically. Haz chuckled sheepishly, "Well I was also meeting this lovely girl at the Gottshaw Inn." Diz shook he head before changing the subject, "I hate to ask but could I borrow Sky?" Diz asked. "You want to make sure nothing has happened to Cresha, I understand. Sure take him; there isn't a stable here anymore anyways." Haz stated. He stood up, along with Diz, and walked over to a tree where he had Sky tied up at. Sky was a sturdy white horse from Skyrim; Haz had brought him with him when he had moved from his home province. "Take good care of him; I want him back in the same condition." Haz stated. "Thanks and I promise." Diz said as he climbed up into the saddle. "Take care." Haz stated. Diz nodded before taking off back to the Imperial City but more importantly, to make sure his wife was safe.


	3. Khajiit's Out of the Bag

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Elder Scrolls or anything from that world, it belongs to Bethesda. I also use several names, places, people, etc from Shezris Towns mod in this story. Check out her awesome mod at tesnexus dot com

Summary: Diz is a typical argonian; he's happily married and works in the Thieves' Guild. However he has a dark secret, he is an assassin but not by choice. What happens when his wife finds out the truth, will she leave him and will Diz ever be free from the Dark Brotherhood? Follow Diz's life; all of his highs and many lows on his road of adventures, love, secrets, etc.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I had several issues that kept popping up that kept delaying this chapter.

Life of Diz

The sun had set two hours ago by the time Diz reached the Imperial City. He had rode for two days straight; barely stopping except when he had too, and now that he was home he breathed a sigh of relief. The city still stood no fire, no daedra, and no oblivion gates. Diz got Sky quickly set up in the stables before heading to his house. Cresha stood up the moment Diz walked in and hugged him tightly, "Diz I was so worried about you." Cresha cried. Diz held her close, greatly relieved to see she was safe. "I'm just happy to see you're okay." Diz said. "What happened? All we heard was that Kvatch was attacked." Cresha asked. "It was, by oblivion its self. The whole city is nothing but ruins and the Count is dead along with pretty much everyone else." Diz informed. "The whole city?" Cresha gasped. Diz nodded to which Cresha hugged him tighter. "Some survivors and I took refuge in the church until we were rescued." Diz explained. Cresha led Diz to one of the chairs by the fire then poured him a cup of ale. Diz thanked her before taking the much needed drink. "I have news as well; the emperor and his sons are dead, assassinated." Cresha informed. "What! This can't be happening." Diz snapped. Cresha sighed, "Something bad is going on and I don't like it." Cresha said with a shiver. "What will we do without an emperor?" Diz wondered. "The Elder Council will take care of things; for now." Cresha stated. Diz snorted, "They're a bunch of idiots." Diz stated.

Around midnight Diz left to meet with Armand, "Diz I'm happy to see you alive." Armand said. "I'm happy to _be_ alive but sadly I don't have the ring. I thought it best considering the situation." Diz informed. "Yes I quite agree, we may be thieves but we do have honour. Here is the payment for your troubles though and take some time off for now." Armand said. Diz thanked him before heading back to his home but before going in he heard someone whispering his name. Diz went around back, "Listener." Diz greeted though he was not happy about it. Ungolim lowered his hood, "You made it out of Kvatch in one piece I see." Ungolim said. "Yes but I couldn't fulfill the contract." Diz informed; he was hoping his luck would hold out just a bit longer. Ungolim nodded, "I know but it doesn't matter…this time. This attack affects us too so for now I have nothing for you." Ungolim informed. A sudden thought hit Diz, 'The Kvatch sanctuary must have been destroyed as well; those daedra did something right at least.' "The Brotherhood lost people as well then." Diz stated. Ungolim glared at Diz darkly but didn't say anything which only confirmed things for Diz. "Be ready for when you are called upon." Ungolim stated before leaving. Diz headed inside, "What did Armand say?" Cresha asked. "Paid me for the trouble and gave me some time off." Diz replied. "Good, it'll be nice to have you here." Cresha said. Diz nodded in agreement as he turned in.

The next morning Diz headed out with his fishing stick, fish were expensive to buy so it was much easier to catch your own and it was rather relaxing. He headed to a nice secluded spot of the island then set about enjoying the fresh air, while he fished. Several hours later, Diz headed back with three good fish, 'Cresha will be pleased.' Diz thought. He headed inside to show his wife but instantly he knew something was wrong; Cresha was sitting down with tears in her eyes. "Cresha what's wrong?" Diz asked as he knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "Tell me it isn't true?" Cresha asked. "That what isn't true?" Diz prompted. Cresha moved her hands and pulled out what she had been holding…Diz's Shrouded Armour and his previous contract. Diz stared at the Black Hand on the shoulder pauldren, 'I forgot to hide the armour.' Diz thought but in his defense he had been worried about Cresha. "Diz you don't look surprised." Cresha stated, anger coming into her tone.

Diz sighed; he had to tell her, "Cresha, please stay calm and I will explain everything." Diz stated. Cresha pushed the chair backward suddenly and stood up, "Stay calm! How can I stay calm when I've just found out you're a murderer Diz?" Cresha asked angrily; she threw the armour down as if it had stung her. Diz stood up, "Cresha please, it's not what it seems." Diz said. "Not what it seems! Is the armour yours?" Cresha asked. "Yes." Diz answered, he knew where this was going but what could he do? "Are you a member of the Dark Brotherhood?" Cresha asked. Diz was going to say, 'sort of' but that would lead to other questions that would end with Diz admitting he was forced; that Cresha's life was held over his head, it would make her sick knowing that he was killing for her. In the end Diz chose another path, "Yes." Diz answered. "Then you are a murderer. How could you? How dare you. Does the code of thieves mean nothing to you?" Cresha asked. She had tears running down her face. "Love, please let's just sit down…" "Don't call me that and don't touch me!" Cresha interrupted and backed up away from Diz.

"The Thief's Guild means everything to me; I always follow the code while on a job." Diz answered. "Clearly it doesn't and neither do I." Cresha ended barely above a whisper. "Don't say that, you mean everything to me." Diz said. "Clearly I don't or you would never have done this, you would never have taken a life. So Diz, who does your soul belong to; Nocturnal or Sithis?" Cresha asked. Diz wished she would have asked, 'who do you serve' cause the answer would have been different. Diz sighed, "My soul belongs to Sithis." Diz replied quietly. Cresha nodded though more to herself, "I can't accept this Diz, I can't accept you being in the Dark Brotherhood. Please take your stuff and leave." Cresha said sadly. "Please Cresha, don't do this?" Diz begged. He started to walk forward but stopped when Cresha quickly backed up. "Diz don't! Just leave or I will call the guards, I'm going against my better judgment by not turning you in but only because I care about you." Cresha said as tears ran down her face. Diz stepped back, "If that's what you want…" "No Diz that's not what I want! By the Nine, I love you deeply Diz but I cannot and will not accept this!" Cresha cried furiously. "I can't handle this; I want you gone before I get back." Cresha said before practically running out the door.

A few hours later Diz found himself riding back to Kvatch; as much as he loved Cresha he would abide by her wishes and so he left. He decided to head to Kvatch to return Sky back to Haz, then would try to find work, and a place to stay. Diz knew that the Thief's Guild would find out and kick him out, so that wasn't an option. Diz sighed; he knew he blew it big time. 'If only I would have told her the truth from the beginning then maybe we would have figured this out together.' Diz thought. This time Diz didn't stay in any of the inns as he would have to be very careful with his gold; so he slept under the stars a ways back from the road. In three days he reached Kvatch, the camp had been moved closer to the gates though it was more organized, he could also see that some of the rubble had been cleared out. Diz tied Sky up before looking for Haz, it didn't take long for Diz to find the man; he was helping to make food to feed the survivors.

"Diz, I'm surprised to see you here; is Cresha alright?" Haz asked. "Yeah she'll be fine." Diz replied. Haz took one look at Diz, "Margretta, can you handle this for a moment?" Haz asked of one of the other cooks helping him. "Sure can." The imperial woman said. Haz led Diz over to a quiet place, away from the camp, "Alright Diz, out with it." Haz demanded. Haz had known Diz way before he had ever met Cresha and he knew Diz pretty well. Diz sighed and scratched his neck, "You'll probably find out soon anyways…Cresha kicked me out." Diz stated. Haz looked shocked, "What? Why, what did you do?" Haz asked. "It's a long story Haz." Diz informed. "Yeah, well I got all day Diz." Haz stated as he crossed his muscular arms. "Diz took a deep breath, "I'm a member of the Dark Brotherhood." Diz stated quickly. Haz was utterly shocked, like someone had hit him with a bag of stones. "By Azura; you better start at the beginning." Haz said.

"Three years ago, while doing some thieving; not a job for the guild but some free stealing just to make some extra gold, I broke into this house in Bravil, some rich high elf lived there, and I stole this necklace. I could tell it was from Morrowind and was really expensive though the deep red jewel did creep me out. Anyways, I took it, sold it to the fence in Bruma, he pawned it off to some redguard from Hammerfell, and from there I don't know what happened to it." Diz paused before continuing. "Turned out the necklace was an unholy relic, once belonging to the Night Mother, and the high elf was in charge of the Brotherhood! Stupid guy hunted me down and demanded I return it or my life would be taken; I tried to find it but in the end I couldn't. The elf thought that instead of killing me, he'd make me work for him. I said I'd rather die and he told me he knew which is why they'd kill my wife in my place, so I couldn't say no." Diz informed. Haz rubbed his hands over his face, "Tell me you didn't tell Cresha that it was her or others?" Haz asked. "No, I couldn't do that to her." Diz answered. "Well Diz, you're screwed. How deeply are you involved?" Haz asked. "I just work for the leaders but I don't know any other members, secrets, or where any sanctuaries are; I'm the one they don't trust." Diz explained. "That's at least better, abet only some. Come on, we better find you a place to sleep; you can be of some help." Haz stated. Diz was surprised, "You're not going to run me off?" Diz asked. Haz sighed, "No but only cause I know you would do everything and anything to protect Cresha even this. Now if you had joined by your own free will then I would have had to beat some sense into you." Haz stated. "Thanks." Diz said. Haz just waved him off, "Come on." Haz stated as he found an unused sleeping mat for Diz and an extra blanket. "There's no free tent so you'll have to sleep under the stars." Haz informed. "That's fine." Diz said. He found a place and set his bed up but used the blanket to make a roof. Diz got his sack off of Sky and set it beside his bed before going off to help clear out the city.


	4. Settling In

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Elder Scrolls or anything from that world, it belongs to Bethesda. I also use several names, places, people, etc from Shezris Towns mod in this story. Check out her awesome mod at tesnexus dot com

Summary: Diz is a typical argonian; he's happily married and works in the Thieves' Guild. However he has a dark secret, he is an assassin but not by choice. What happens when his wife finds out the truth, will she leave him and will Diz ever be free from the Dark Brotherhood? Follow Diz's life; all of his highs and many lows on his road of adventures, love, secrets, etc.

I would like to thank OMH666 for beta reading this story for me.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I had several issues that kept popping up that kept delaying this chapter.

Life of Diz

A month; Diz could hardly believe that a month had gone by. A lot had been done during that time; the chapel had been cleared out and cleaned so those at the camp had been moved into there, which was a lot better. Diz worked hard every day helping to remove dead bodies, clear debris, and figure out what could be salvaged. Anything of value that was found was used to help the city financially; no stealing from the dead and devastated sort of thing. Another thing that surprised Diz was that no one from the Black Hand had shown up with any contracts, for which Diz was highly grateful, 'Probably still recovering after this disaster, not to mention the Oblivion Crisis.' Diz thought.

The Oblivion Crisis was quickly devastating all of Tamriel, gates opening everywhere, daedra attacking everyone, and the Imperial Legion being stretched thin. But rumors were going around that some guy is working with the Blades to end the crisis, 'They better hurry up about it before more cities end up like this one.' Diz thought. He pushed all the thoughts out of his head and concentrated on his work, 'This place isn't going to fix its self.' Diz thought as he loaded some ruble into a cart to be haled away. Diz stretched and popped his back as the full cart was taken only to be replaced by an empty one, "Here ye go Diz, a few more thousand loads and we'll have part of a district clean." A khajiit, who Diz didn't remember his name, stated. "Thanks for the confidence." Diz said sarcastically. The khajiit laughed before moving off to leave Diz to his work, 'That cat is way too cheerful.' Diz thought.

Diz crashed into bed that night completely exhausted, but lately he had been doing that every night as his days were filled with hard work. But Diz couldn't stay to help rebuild Kvatch, he had to move on and get a job to be able to get a house. He planned on heading to Pell's Gate, it wasn't the nicest town but it was cheap. The only problem might be getting a job at a respectable business as many establishments were not. Another thing Diz had decided to do was avoid the Dark Brotherhood; he didn't want to murder anymore people, 'Enough thinking for one night.' Diz mentally scolded himself before turning over and going to sleep.

"I hate to see you go." Haz told Diz the next morning. Diz had all of his stuff packed and ready to go, "I hate to leave but I need to start making money now that I'm not in the Thief's Guild anymore." Diz stated. A week after Diz had arrived in Kvatch a courier from the Guild had arrived with a letter informing Diz that his killing was not acceptable in the Thief's Guild; that was the main reason Diz had stayed in Kvatch for so long.

"Take care of yourself Diz. Oh I'm going to check around and find out where your cursed relic went; we'll get you out of the assassin's guild." Haz informed. "Thanks Haz." Diz said before heading off, 'If I get that relic back then I'll hopefully be free.' Diz thought as he walked down the road and off to Pell's Gate. A bit before sunset, Diz set up camp; he could have stayed in an inn but Diz was saving what little gold he had. Diz had barely sat down in front of his small fire when he felt something sharp being pressed into the side of his neck, "Your money or your life." A man demanded. Diz mentally groaned, "If I had money do you really think I'd sleep out here?" Diz asked. He felt the dagger being pressed against his neck a little more, "Nice try." The bandit said. "Alright just please don't hurt me." Diz said. He reached for his bag and pulled his money sack out, "Here." Diz said as he handed it to the bandit.

The man reached to grab the money sack and that's when Diz struck, he used his tail to trip the man then grabbed the guy's dagger arm, and twisted it. "Oof." The bandit moaned as he landed flat on his back. Diz held the man's own dagger against his throat, "Thought you were being clever sneaking up on me?" Diz asked his tone deadly. The man just growled but didn't do or say anything other wise. "Nothing to say? I should slit your throat for trying to rob me." Diz stated. The bandit laughed, "Yeah sure, you'd have done it by now if you were going to." Diz showed no sign of being ready to remove the dagger; he just waited for the bandit to stop laughing.

"Actually I was just deciding what to do with you but I think I'll kill you." Diz stated. "You don't scare me lizard." The bandit stated. "You should, most fear assassins." Diz stated before slicing the man's throat. That was one murder Diz didn't feel sorry about as the man was a bandit and probably would have hurt someone. Diz searched the bandit, he found an ebony bow but no arrows, 75 septums, and of course the silver dagger. 'I can sell the weapons.' Diz thought. He cleaned the dagger before placing it into his sack along with his money; the bow he would have to carry on his back but that wasn't too bad, 'Now let's see if the rest of the night will be uneventful.' Diz thought.

The rest of the trip was, luckily, uneventful; Diz arrived in Pell's Gate after three days. It was midmorning when he arrived and the first thing he did was stop off at the Town Hall. "Good morning sir, how may I assist you?" The woman behind the counter asked. "Yes I'm looking to buy a home, preferable cheep." Diz informed. "I have two places available; an apartment and a place down on Elm Street." The woman informed. "Tell me about the apartment?" Diz asked. "The building is located on the main square but it isn't in the best of conditions but you did say cheep. It's number 4 that is available for only 500 septims and 10 a week for rent." The woman informed. Diz thought about it for a moment and decided he could afford that, "I'll take it." Diz said. He gave the woman the 500 gold and she gave Diz the key.

Diz found the building easily enough, he entered and saw that it was in rather bad condition. He made his way up the stairs and found number four; it was small but Diz didn't mind small, he locked the door before settling in. He was happy he didn't have to buy any furniture as there were two beds, a small table with two chairs, one dresser, and a chest. He unpacked his stuff, put what little food he had into the pantry then washed the dishes that were there just to make sure they were clean. After he was all done, Diz headed out to see what jobs were being offered. He knew Hotel Royal would never hire him or the Gallery either for that matter, he checked the Roaming Spirits Inn, "Good afternoon." A woman greeted. "Afternoon, do you happen to be hiring?" Diz asked. "I do actually; I need a cleaner and someone to tend to the rooms after guests leave. I won't hire no criminal so as long as you're not wanted and will work long hours, I'll hire you. It pays 12 gold a week." The woman informed. "I'll take it." Diz stated. "Excellent! I'm Gina and can you start today?" Gina asked.

"I'm Diz and yes I can." Diz replied. "Great, basically you clean the tables and wash the dishes; and when a customer, that was staying, leaves you clean the rooms up; make the beds, make sure everything is tidy and what not. In fact a guest just left earlier so if you could go up and take care of that; it's room 2, here's the key." Gina explained. She handed Diz the key and off he went. He made the bed and brought down the dirty dishes; Gina showed him where the wash bucket was and where he could dump and get water from.

Diz's first day of work wasn't that difficult; he would be working every day, except Sundas, from 8 in the morning to 10 at night, it would be long but the pay was good. Diz ate a quick supper that night once he got back to his apartment, before going to sleep. The next day the inn was busy, it was barely 12 and already Diz was dumping his 9th bucket of wash water out and refilling it; he was thankful that well was right out back. "Are most days always like this?" Diz asked. "Most of the time, we are a rather busy city even if most of the customers are petty criminals." Gina stated. Pell's Gate was a city built by criminals and scum; the guards were mostly corrupt and could easily be paid off. But a lot of merchants and travelers passed through every day and that brought in the business needed to keep the city running.

Diz was exhausted when he got back; he crashed into bed that night without eating and was thankful the next day was Sundas so he could sleep in. Diz woke up around 10 the next day, he stretched, and was about to turn over to kiss Cresha good morning when he remembered she wasn't there. Diz scowled before kicking the covers off and getting up, he opened the cupboard to see what he could eat for breakfast but his pantry was mostly bare meaning he would have to use some of his gold to stock up on food. He didn't have that much more gold remaining, probably 176 more septims; he might be getting paid 12 gold a week but 10 went to rent and two gold did not add up very fast. He was almost tempted to contact Ungolim and get a contract but Diz wasn't that desperate, nor would he ever be. 'If only I was still in the Thief's Guild.' Diz thought but there was no way they would let him back in. Diz sighed, there was no getting past it, he would have to go shopping. He grabbed his last apple and ate it while he got dressed.

Diz went down to the market and bought some bread and produce, he didn't buy any meat or fish as he could easily go hunting so why waste the gold. He spent only 76 of his septims, for which he was thankful. 'There's still plenty of the day left so I can go hunting.' Diz thought. He quickly put his food away before grabbing his dagger and traps out of the chest; he changed into his heavier boots before heading back out. Diz breathed in the fresh air of the forest that wasn't present in the dirty city; he found some grazing deer and moved ahead of their path to set a trap up, then waited. If he had a bow and arrows he could hunt much faster but Diz was never good at using a bow so he didn't even bother.

Diz enjoyed the peace of the forest, he used to want to build a house out in the middle of a forest; grow a garden, plant fruit trees, raise some sheep and a cow, and hunt but he never found the time and the Black Hand had gotten in the way and that was the end of his dream, 'Perhaps one day.' Diz thought.


	5. Battle of Bruma

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Elder Scrolls or anything from that world, it belongs to Bethesda. I also use several names, places, people, etc from Shezris Towns mod in this story. Check out her awesome mod at tesnexus dot com

Summary: Diz is a typical argonian; he's happily married and works in the Thieves' Guild. However he has a dark secret, he is an assassin but not by choice. What happens when his wife finds out the truth, will she leave him and will Diz ever be free from the Dark Brotherhood? Follow Diz's life; all of his highs and many lows on his road of adventures, love, secrets, etc.

I would like to thank OMH666 for beta reading this story for me.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I had several issues that kept popping up that kept delaying this chapter.

Life of Diz

The weeks passed by in a blur of busy work days for Diz, only Sundas were slow when he would enjoy hunting or fishing. He sold the extra meat, hide, and scales for gold and that helped keep him from going broke, especially when he was only getting two septims out of his twelve that he could spend. "Diz I hate to ask but could you take these supplies up to Bruma? I don't have the extra gold to pay a courier without not paying you." Gina asked. "Course, when do you want me to leave?" Diz asked. Truthfully he was grateful for the few days of rest. "Tomorrow, I can pay you 10 extra gold this week for doing this." Gina stated. "If you could give it to the rent collector for me, I would be more than happy?" Diz asked. "I can do that when he comes by on Fredas." Gina replied. Diz thanked her before continuing with his work. Gina let Diz leave an hour early that evening so he could get a good night's sleep for his long journey.

Diz picked up the crates of supplies for Bruma and loaded them onto a cart, which Gina owned, early the next morning. "Thanks again Diz." Gina said. "No problem." Diz said before heading out. Diz knew why Gina was sending Bruma supplies; they were under almost constant attack from daedra and with other cities under threat, they couldn't spare any for the city rumored to be protecting an heir to the throne. Gina was a kind hearted woman and felt the city doing more than its share deserved these supplies. She had convinced the armourer to spare some weapons and the general store to spare blankets and tents, with the promise of free mead for them for the next month; they gladly excepted plus everyone in town liked old Gina, she was like the town's grandmother; always helping when you needed it most.

Diz pulled the cart out of the city and down the road towards Bruma. There weren't as many guards on the road as usual because most of them were back at the Imperial City to help guard the Elder Council. So far Diz had passed one guard and that had been a few hours ago; however this also meant that bandits roamed the roads more. Diz had to be extra careful, he was half tempted to travel through the wilderness but he didn't fancy the idea of pulling a cart around trees, rocks, up hills, down hills, and what not. He only ventured off the road when he saw bandits where up ahead. Diz traveled on through the night; bandits didn't prey on night travelers as most of the time they were assassins or smugglers and bandits knew better then to tangle with those lot. Diz passed a man on a midnight black horse that had red eyes that he would have sworn was a member of the Black Hand; he had that deadly look about him that regular assassins don't have. Diz kept his eyes down and minded his own business, he was thrilled when the man was gone but Diz couldn't shake the feeling that the rider knew who Diz was.

Bruma was utterly cold and eerily silent; not a squeak from any creatures as if they knew an Oblivion gate could open at any moment. The city gates were heavily guarded, "Halt argonian, state your business." One guard commanded. "I come from Pell's Gate with supplies." Diz answered. The guards looked shocked at first then skeptical; they would have been told that no city could spare anything for Bruma. "You can check the crates; all there are is food, weapons, tents and blankets, and a few pieces of armour." Diz informed. The guards opened the crates to check, and then seeming satisfied they let Diz through. "Take these up to the encampment near the castle." One of the guards instructed. Diz obeyed and pulled the cart up the hill; he helped unload everything, and helped the guards put the tents up.

"Sir, the Countess requests your presence." Some fancy looking noble man stated. Diz mentally gulped but followed the guy into the castle. Diz had never met a Countess or Count before but he suddenly felt way under dressed in his coarse linen pants and brown shirt with stitched shoes. He kneeled, "Countess." Diz greeted respectfully. "What is your name, argonian?" The Countess asked. "Diz." Diz answered. "On behalf of Bruma and myself, we greatly thank you. If times were better I would pay you for your aid but I'm afraid I can only give you my thanks." The Countess said. "Your thanks is enough Countess; it will greatly please Gina as it was her idea." Diz informed. "Then if you would kindly stay in town for a couple days, I will write Gina a letter of gratitude." The Countess requested. "Of course Countess." Diz replied. He bowed his head before getting up and departing. 'Gina will be greatly pleased.' Diz thought.

Diz headed down the hill to Olav's Tap and Tack and purchased a room for a couple days. He headed down stairs to the rooms down there, the ones that were rented out to customers who planned on staying more then one night. Diz set his sack on the dresser before crashing into bed for the rest of the day. The next morning Diz headed out for the chapel but on the way he swore he saw the Nord, which he had seen come in with the guards at Kvatch, heading towards the castle. Diz shrugged and entered the chapel; he sat near the middle aisle but on the far end. Diz didn't know what possessed him to visit the chapel but he said a prayer for Cresha to be safe. Diz had to admit that the peace and quiet was relaxing and almost made you forget about the current crisis. Diz was just about to get up and leave when the doors opened and in walked three members of the Blades and…Brother Martin!

Diz blinked several times, it certainly was Martin but he was wearing some pretty nice armour. He stood waiting near the front but off to the side with the blades, a few moments later the doors opened and in walked two guards, the Nord, and the Countess. Diz remained quiet and still while he listened, more like eaves dropped but Cresha's curiosity had rubbed off on him. 'So Martin is the hidden heir?' Diz thought. He couldn't believe it; he had been talking to royalty back in Kvatch and didn't even know it. From what Diz could gather from their conversation, the Nord was the one that had been closing oblivion gates and helping Martin to find a way to end this nightmare. However that meant allowing a Great Gate, 'Whatever that is.' Diz thought, to open. The Countess agreed as Martin was the only one who had mentioned hope of winning this war; she was short on troops but nothing could be done about that, all they would have to do was buy time so that Ronam, the Nord, could enter the Great Gate and get a great Sigil Stone. "I'll have the troops quickly prepare, and may the Nine help us all." Diz heard the Countess say before Martin, Ronam, and the Blades left; the Countess turned towards the Alter to say a quick prayer before turning to leave.

Diz made a quick decision and quickly got up, "Countess." Diz called out. The Countess turned around and the guards readied their weapons, "Diz?" The Countess questioned. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I happened to be here and over heard you saying that you're short on troops; I may not look like much but I can help fight. Sometimes one more sword can make all the difference, even if it is a short sword." Diz offered. The Countess waved for the guards to put their weapons away, "First you bring supplies when no other would and now you offer to help defend my city when the chances of survival are slim to none but yet you ask for nothing. Who exactly are you Diz?" The Countess asked. "I'm just an ex-thief who happens to very much like living in Tamriel and would like to stay that way. And I do ask for something…a short sword if you please, my dagger won't do very much against daedra." Diz stated. The Countess smiled, "Very well Diz, head up to the encampment and let the Captain Burd know that I sent you and that you need a short sword." The Countess stated before leaving the chapel.

Diz gripped the hilt of his short sword tightly as he stood with the other troops in an open field just a bit from the castle. Captain Burd had been surprised at first to see Diz but didn't argue with him and gave him a short sword and told him to kill as many daedra as possible, and quickly, until Ronam could complete his assignment. Diz had never seen an Oblivion Gate this close before and he didn't fancy seeing one again, little along going into one. Thankfully that was Ronam's job and not his; he'd rather freeze his scaly butt off first then step one foot in there.

Diz pushed his thoughts away as Martin started speaking, "Soldiers of Cyrodiil! The Empire will stand or fall by what we do here today! Will we let the daedra do to Bruma what they did to Kvatch? Will we let them burn our homes? We will let them kill our families? No! We make our stand here, today, for the whole of Cyrodiil! We must hold fast until the Hero of Kvatch can destroy their Great Gate. We must kill whatever comes out of that gate! Soldiers of Cyrodiil! Do you stand with me?" Martin asked. Everyone cheered and raised their weapons in the air, while they all shouted "For Anvil! For Chorrol! For Cheydinhal! Remember Kvatch! Leyawiin! Skingrad! For Bruma!" Diz mentally thought, 'For Cresha.'

Too soon, though daedra appeared out of the gate and the battle begun. Diz charged with the rest of the troops into battle; there were so many daedra and the more they killed twice the amount took their fallen comrades place. Diz cut and slashed as many as he could; soon the snow was red with blood and another gate opened up. Diz saw that Ronam was a rather excellent swordsman rather than the typical Nord style of bashing and slashing in a barbaric fashion. And for a former priest, Martin was very skilled as well.

A third gate opened and more daedra rushed out; the daedra were infinite but the Bruma troops were not, several had already fallen. They were being overwhelmed and the Great Gate hadn't even opened yet but no sooner had Diz thought this that a massive Oblivion Gate opened, 'This is it; we just have to survive a bit longer.' Diz thought. He was too close for comfort to the Great Gate, "DIZ! FOLLOW ME!" Ronam called out before dashing into the massive gate. Diz mentally smacked himself for thinking he was happy he'd never have to go into an oblivion gate, 'Look where that got me.' Diz thought as he followed after Ronam.

Oblivion was surprisingly cold, but not like snow cold but a deep bone coldness that didn't seem to freeze but at the same time did. Diz saw the massive Siege Crawler that was said to have destroyed Kvatch, "Diz, thank heavens, I wasn't sure you heard me. I need your help with this and you looked fast. Put your sword away, we won't have time to fight the daedra and dremora; to get the Sigil Stone we have to get to the top of the big tower but we have to open the gates and that will require pulling two levers. They're located in the top of the two smaller towers; we need to do this quickly before that machine can reach the gate. Run as fast as you can!" Ronam quickly explained while they ran for the first of the smaller towers.

Diz and Ronam ran inside; Ronam headed for the top while Diz dashed through another door and a crossed a bridge to the other tower. Diz was faster than the big Nord and that's why he headed for the other tower, he ignored the imp as he ran to the top and pulled the lever before practically jumping over the imp and back down the ramp. The gates opened up and Diz reached the big tower's doors just as Ronam passed the gates; they ran inside. "Keep running up! Don't stop for anything, if for whatever reason I can't make it you have to get the Sigil Stone." Ronam yelled as they ran.

Up and up they ran, dodging and avoiding all the Dremora till they reached the top. "Damn they're more up here guarding the stone then I had hoped.' Ronam stated. "I'll try to keep them off your back as you grab that stone." Diz offered as he unsheathed his short sword. Ronam nodded before they ran into the Sigil Keep room, the Dremora charged after the pair but Diz kept most of them at bay as best he could.

Diz followed Ronam up the ramp towards the Sigil Stone; Ronam grabbed the stone out of the fire. The world seemed to explode into flames as the gate's stability collapsed; Ronam jumped down from the platform towards the ground and Diz quickly jumped down after him. The last thing Diz saw was one of the Dremora holding a bow and two arrows flying from it before Oblivion vanished from view.

A/N: Martin's speech is my favorite. It's so moving and really deep; so I just had to add it. Please read but more importantly REVIEW!


	6. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Elder Scrolls or anything from that world, it belongs to Bethesda. I also use several names, places, people, etc from Shezris Towns mod in this story. Check out her awesome mod at tesnexus dot com

Summary: Diz is a typical argonian; he's happily married and works in the Thieves' Guild. However he has a dark secret, he is an assassin but not by choice. What happens when his wife finds out the truth, will she leave him and will Diz ever be free from the Dark Brotherhood? Follow Diz's life; all of his highs and many lows on his road of adventures, love, secrets, etc.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long; I kept having writer's block and felt too lazy to try to overcome it.

Life of Diz

Slowly Diz opened his eyes; he saw wooden rafters above him, he carefully sat up, being sure to take note of the ache in his whole body, and looked around. He was in a long narrow room, there were other sleeping mats like the one he was on; there was a set of stairs to his left and a door to his right. Diz rubbed his head and thought back and that's when he remembered what had happened; he had been in Oblivion with Ronam, they had taken the Sigil stone and jumped at flames erupted but Diz couldn't remember anything beyond that. 'So I still don't know where I am and how I got here.' Diz thought.

The door to the right suddenly opened and in walked Ronam, "Diz you're awake. How're you feeling?" Ronam asked as he walked into the room. "I feel sore and my side rather hurts." Diz answered. He rubbed his left side and that's when he noticed the bandages; he looked at Ronam for answers. "That dremora managed to hit you with two arrows; luckily they didn't go to deep so the healers were able to heal you." Ronam explained. "Why don't I remember anything after jumping into the flames then?" Diz asked. "Unfortunately when you crossed back into this plane you smashed into the ground pretty hard; you've been out for two days." Ronam informed.

Diz thought it over; he did dive into the flames where Ronam had just jumped. "So where am I?" Diz asked. Ronam grinned, "You're at Cloud Ruler Temple; secret training place of the Blades." He stated. Diz blinked, "The Blades? As in THE Blades?" Diz asked. Ronam laughed, "Hard to believe isn't it. Get dressed and I'll take you to the meal hall." Ronam stated as he handed Diz his sack. "I got it from the Inn Keeper since you were now staying here." Ronam informed at Diz's puzzled look.

Diz carefully got out of bed and put some clean clothes on before following Ronam up the short set of steps and through the door on the right. The meal hall was huge, with several long tables, and an enormous fire place; Diz noticed there were quite a few swords hanging around the room and he guessed they were probably to remember the fallen.

Ronam led Diz to a table close to the fire place before handing him a plate of mutton stew and a warm bread roll; Diz thanked him before digging in. Ronam sat down a crossed from Diz to eat a bowl of stew himself; they ate in silence and only when both had finished eating did Ronam say anything. "Diz, thanks for your help back there." Ronam started. "Don't mention it; I was just glad that I could do my part to help." Diz stated. "Well thanks all the same but I need to talk to you about something." Ronam informed. "Hopefully about what is going on?" Diz asked.

Ronam nodded his head, "The Mythic Dawn, a cult that worships the Deadric Prince of Destruction Mehrunes Dagon, murdered the Emperor to try and steal the Amulet of Kings. Their leader, Mankar Camoran, wants to destroy the barrios that are protecting this world from Oblivion so that Dagon can take over. Martin is the last of the Septims and the only one who can relight the Dragon Fires but Mankar Camoran managed to steal the Amulet of Kings and flee to his Paradise." Ronam explained. He took a drink of mead before continuing.

"I've been traveling all over Cyrodiil to gather magical items that will enable us to open a portal to his paradise and the Great Sigil Stone was the last one." Ronam finished explaining. Diz let everything sink in for a moment; "I had no idea the Emperor's death and the opening of the Oblivion gates were connected; so now you'll open a gate to Camoran's Paradise?" Diz asked. "Yeah and get the Amulet back from him but I need to ask you a favour Diz." Ronam informed. "Go on." Diz prompted. "While I'm gone will you help protect Martin?" Ronam asked. "Sure." Diz answered.

After their meal and talk Diz helped Ronam move the tables closest to the fire place back so Martin could begin preparing the ritual to open the portal to Paradise. Diz watched him in interest while Ronam was somewhere else preparing for the final battle against Mankar Camoran and whatever else he might run into in his Paradise. A few hours later and everything was ready for the portal to be opened; Ronam listened to some advice from Martin, Diz stood off to the side so he wouldn't get in the way. "Alright I'll come back as quickly as I can; take care of Martin Diz." Ronam stated. Diz nodded his head before Ronam turned and entered the portal to Camoran's Paradise.

Diz quietly watched the sun disappear below the horizon from where he stood on the wall. He could see Bruma below the mountain that Cloud Ruler Temple rested upon; it was deathly quiet and cold. Diz could see his breath misting in the air and his body ached from the chill but still he stayed; not because he had to but because he wanted to as he couldn't stand being in the meal hall anymore with that portal open and Martin watching it; waiting for Ronam's return. Diz had hoped that it wouldn't take Ronam long to return but the sun had set yet he still hadn't returned.

"You're going to freeze to death." A woman stated as she came up to Diz. Diz glanced at her; she was wearing full armour so only part of her face was visible. He turned back to look at the view before him. The woman stood beside Diz and stared out as well, "It is beautiful isn't it? I've trained here for three years and I still never get tired of the view." The woman said. Diz didn't answer her but he had a feeling she wasn't expecting one. "Is she waiting for you?" The woman randomly asked. Diz quickly looked at her; confused but she just laughed and shook her head, "You're not thinking about what's happening or really seeing the view; I'm a woman and I can tell you're thinking about a girl." The female Blade explained.

Diz looked at her for a moment before looking back out; it's true he was thinking about Cresha and how much he missed her. "She's back in the Imperial City but….she's not waiting for me." Diz stated; he said the last part quietly. "I see." The woman sighed, "I don't know the whole story and it's not my place to ask but you should tell her how you feel; especially now with everything falling apart because you never know when you won't be able to and you'll regret forever. Believe me, I know." The woman stated. Diz didn't say anything only because he had nothing to say and clearly she wasn't going to say anymore; so they both stood there lost in their own thoughts.

Eventually the cold night air drove Diz inside to seek warmth; he sat down at one of the tables and slowly drank a tankard of mead but even in here he couldn't escape from thoughts of Cresha. He decided that as soon as he was able he would return to the Imperial City and fight to get Cresha back; he loved her too much to just give up and if she permitted he'd spend the rest of his life making it up to her. Diz finished his mead before getting his leather armour; he had yet to clean it after his battle and he figured since he wouldn't be sleeping now was as good a time as any. Diz laid his armour and weapons on one of the tables before setting to work; besides he had promised to help watch over Martin and he was constantly watching the portal. 'Be careful Ronam and return quickly.' Diz thought.

A/N: I'm sooooooooooo sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter done but there was a lot of stuff going on. I'm curious how many of you out there are excitedly counting down the days to Skyrim? Only 7 more days! Please read and REVIEW!


End file.
